


Gone

by Crazy2Rs



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, Depression, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Someone give Donnie a hug, Suicide, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy2Rs/pseuds/Crazy2Rs
Summary: Just something I wrote instead of sleeping.(WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS DEPRESSION AND SUICIDE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm going to end up sleeping in super late now!

It had been a normal night for April, casually patrolling the city while her turtle friends took a night off. Then she came across a seemingly happy Donatello sitting on a rooftop with his legs dangling over the edge.

Shocked to see him out and alone this night, she approached him, intending to greet and question him. As she drew near, she heard a faint upbeat hum. She paused as she realized it was coming from the normally quiet turtle.

She couldn't decide if she should walk up to him, or if she should stay behind and leave him alone. Her mind was made up when she heard him mumble soft lyrics to go along after the humming.

She would have never guessed the song would've sounded like this after such a happy tune.

“My legs are dangling off the edge. The bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.”

To say that she was mortified would have been an understatement. She was downright horrified. She would have never guessed her best friend felt this way. Unless she was mistaken and he just happened to have this particular song stuck in his head. She prayed her second assumption was correct.

“My legs are dangling off the edge. Stomach full of pills didn't work again. I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.”

She decided to intervene after he drawled out the last note.

“Donnie?”

He jumped, not noticing his crush was on the same rooftop. Panic filled his eyes and a blush dusted his cheeks as he realized that she heard him sing and what song he was singing.

Donatello decided to play it off as casually as possible, also meaning he's going to try his best not to stutter or splutter his next few sentences.

“April! W-what are you doing up here?” He stuttered anyway.

With a worried expression, she knelt beside him. She kept her eyes glued to his own rusty red orbs as she spoke.

“Since you guys weren't patrolling tonight, I decided I'd take over just in case. And before you say anything, I know how to take care of myself. I'm a full fledged kunoichi, remember?” April lightly smiled despite her growing concern.

Donnie's gaze shifted to the side, no longer able to hold eye contact with the redhead of his dreams.

“O-of course…”, he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

The tension in the air grew to an uncomfortable level as both the teens searched their brain for something to say.

“What song we're you singing?” April asked, as her curiosity got the better of her.

Donnie flushed and shook his head, “I-it was nothing, April. Just… Just a song.”

April looked at him, knowing there was a deeper meaning to that song, despite the obvious meaning of the lyrics.

“Don, that song was… Why were you singing it?”

Don finally looked back at her, just to see April's blue eyes twinkle with the reflection of the city lights below them. As entranced as he was with those shiny orbs, he forced himself to look away again, not wanting to see her expression change to pain as he said his next sentence.

“Because… It's how I've been feeling for the past few months…”

April's soft gasp filled the city's background noise. She began shaking with shock as she tried looking into his eyes again. Her own eyes, now glossy with unshed tears, watched as the hand not covering her mouth, crept toward Donatello's left hand.

Before she even got halfway, he jerked his hand back, believing she was going to try to unwrap the dirty cloth covering his wrist and forearm. April looked up to see those usually bright red eyes, now looking at her with pain and fear.

As she brought her hand away from her mouth, she felt something wet touch her wrist. She realized she was crying, and that the shaking from earlier wasn't shock, but her holding back sobs.

“Donnie… Why?”

He didn't look at her as he continued the song with a shaky voice.

“Going too far, yeah I'm gone again. It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends. I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends, one's a bottle of pills, one's a bottle of Gin. I'm twenty stories up, yeah up at the top. I've polished off this bottle, now it's pushing me off. Asphalt to me has never looked so soft. I bet my father found my letter, now he's calling the cops. I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it. Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance. Believe me when I tell you, I've been persistent, cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is. I've been trying to long, with too dull of a knife. But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice. I've never bought a suit before in my life, but when you go to meet God y’know you wanna look nice-”

“Donatello!”

Donnie jumped at the sudden outburst, and the full use of his name.

“Donnie, that is enough! Why would you ever want to… Why would you,” she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

There was a long pause before Donatello whispered so low it forced April to lean forward just to hear him.

“... So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow…”

Then everything started to go in slow motion. Don tipped his weight forward as he gave April a sad smile.

April shrieked as she lurched forward, trying to grab onto his hand, or his arm, anything to save him from the drop… but it was too late.

April couldn't save him in time… and now Donnie was… gone… gone… gone…

Gone.


End file.
